


Do Not Go Gently

by myxvalentine



Series: Ghosts [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxvalentine/pseuds/myxvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU aftermath of 3x20. Damon Salvatore mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gently

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

“Hey Ric.” Damon mumbled sadly, lowering his body onto the wet grass and folding his long legs beneath him. “I miss you.” Fingers gently touched the gravestone before him and traced the name craved in the stone.

  
_Alaric Saltzman._   
_Beloved son, brother and friend._

Damon’s jaw tightened as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. His best friend was dead and he refused to cry. Crying wasn’t Damon Salvatore. 


End file.
